The Call of the Squirreldog/Transcript
Act I Scene I: Shelter 17 Enclosure (Lucky and Cookie watch as Squirt takes three chocolate labrador puppies stage left) Squirt: (Addressing the pups) Alright, let's go; keep it moving, keep it moving. Chocko: (Pounces on Winnie's tail) ''got your tail! '''Winnie': (Frees herself from Chocko's grasp) do not! Scout: Last one downstairs is a rotten kitty! (Camera view switches to a doghouse, which conceals a secret path leading belowground) Squirt: (Screams as the three pups bowl him over; he falls into the Pound Puppies HQ as the trio enter the secret door beneath the doghouse) (Camera view switches over to Lucky and Cookie, who have silently observed the whole thing) Cookie: Another batch of pups successfully smuggled in. Lucky: Just think- in the morning, they'll meet their people and their lives will change forever. Cookie: Yep. But for now, it's nice to enjoy a little peace and quiet. (Lucky and Cookie sigh in content; their content is broken by a scream from Mr. Nut Nut, who is off-screen, followed by a puppy barking; both get concerned looks) Cookie: (Tone is partially annoyed) I did say a little ''peace and quiet. ''(The two rush over to the hole to see what all the commotion is for) Scene II: Shelter 17 Pound Puppies HQ (Lucky and Cookie bound in from one of the tunnels; they stop, watching as the puppies chase Mr. Nut Nut; frantic music plays throughout the whole chase sequence) Squirt: (Tone is attempting to be authoritative) alright, knock it off; settle down! (Growls; gets knocked aside by the puppies again) (Mr. Nut Nut tries to outrun the puppies at every turn- jumping on shelves, avoiding puppy paws and so on -but is eventually surrounded by the pups) Mr. Nut Nut: (Screams in terror; collapses on the floor as the pups close in) Strudel: (Initially off-screen; tone is angry) stop! Stop! STOP! Stop these shenanigans at once! (Camera view switches to the shamed pups, who are standing a few paces away from Mr. Nut Nut, who is curled up in a fetal position and shaking in terror) Chocko: But we love to chase squirrels! Winnie: It's what dogs do! Niblet: (Bounds in from stage left; tone is enthusiastic) it's the sport of champions! Strudel: (Close-up on Strudel's face; she growls at Niblet, clearly trying to say "You're not helping!") Niblet: (Tone becomes fearful, having taken the hint) uh, champion losers, that is. Yeah. (Runs back off-screen stage left) (Camera view focuses solely on Strudel and Mr. Nut Nut) Strudel: (Tone is explanatory) this is not just any ''squirrel; this is Mr. Nut Nut. ''(Begins to stroke Mr. Nut Nut's tail; tone is affectionate) ''oh, there, there, Mr. Nut Nut, everything will be okay. '''Mr. Nut Nut': (Gets up, but is still partly worried; squeaks something along the lines of "Are you sure?") Strudel: (Tone is firm) I promise. Now, come with me. Prepare for some quality time with Strudel. (Tone becomes slightly authoritative) grab a screwdriver! You will install a new hard drive in the Free Kid Database at once, chop-chop! Mr. Nut Nut: (Very happy; jumps for joy- literally) hooray! Hooray! (Begins to walk off-screen, stage left) Strudel: (Begins to follow him; tone is pleased) oh, I just knew ''that would make you happy. '''Chocko': (Tone is bewildered) geez! Don't tell me we have to start liking cats ''now, too. '''Squirt': No- feel free to dislike cats as much as you want. Winnie: But... Lucky: That's enough for one night, pups; it's late- you've got a big day ahead of you. Squirt, show them to their rooms. Squirt: Sure thing, Lucky. Follow me, pups. Scene III: HQ Sleep Area (Pups all get ready for bed in a huge dog bed- big enough for Niblet -with a blue blanket placed over it) Squirt: That's it, pups- get nice and cozy. Everyone okay? Alright. See you in the morning. Chocko: Wait a second. Squirt: What's wrong? Chocko: We can't sleep; not without finding out. Winnie: A dog and a squirrel being best friends- what's the deal? Squirt: Ah, it's a long story. Besides, you pups should be in bed. Chocko: Oh, come on. Winnie: Tell us; please! Scout: We won't go to sleep until you do! Squirt: (Finally relents) alright, fine- sit back, relax and I'll tell you the squirrel story. Niblet: (Tone is excited; starts off-screen) ''oh, boy- story time! ''(Rushes on-screen, then jumps into the bed the pups are using, seemingly crushing them; thankfully, they are unharmed, and they crawl out of Niblet's fur) Squirt: (Clears throat) a long time ago, we were welcoming some pups just like you guys... well, not exactly, but you get the idea. Scene IV: Flashback- Nut Nut's Arrival Puppies HQ (Every Pound Puppy present is preparing for a new group of puppies that is due to arrive soon) Lucky: (Steps in from stage right) ''alright, all paws on deck- we got a new batch of puppies coming in! ''(Turns to his right) ''Strudel, how's the computerized FKD coming along? ''(Cut over to Strudel's lab, where Strudel is busy trying to assemble a pile of miscellaneous parts- primarily wooden boards, a screen and a power supply -into a computer) Strudel: (Exclaims in German; tone is annoyed) the computerized FKD will be ready when it's ready! Honestly... (Grabs screwdriver with her mouth; voice becomes slightly muffled) ''how do the humans expect dogs to use these things? ''(Cut back to the HQ center; Cookie steps in from stage right) Cookie: (Tone is sympathetic) I'm pretty sure they don't. (Crash comes from Strudel's lab; Strudel curses in German- again) Lucky: (Turns to the left) ''Squirt, are they here yet? '''Squirt': They just arrived, Lucky. (Turns to his left) ''bring them in, Niblet! '''Niblet': (Steps in from stage left, carrying a covered basket; proceeds to set it down on the floor) did I do good, Squirt? Squirt: (Tone is nonchalant) you did acceptable. Niblet: (Tone is excited) ''success! '''Lucky': (Steps forward; tone is friendly) hey, pups- why don't you step out and introduce yourselves? Spotty: (Steps out of the basket) I'm Spotty. Nougat: (Steps out of the basket) ''I'm Nougat. '''Gizmo': (Steps out of the basket) ''and I'm Gizmo. '''Young Mr. Nut Nut': (Jumps out of the basket) ''and I'm... ''(Chitters in squirrel dialect) (Pound Puppies gasp in surprise) Squirt: (Tone is concerned) holy cow, it's a squirrel! Lucky: (Tone is slightly worried, but calm) ''okay- nobody panic. I'm sure that if we just open a door and poke it with a stick, it'll go back to its hoard of tasty nuts. '''Niblet': You got it! (Rushes off-screen; returns with a broom; voice is slightly muffled) ''go on, get out of here! You dirty, filthy vermin! ''(Young Mr. Nut Nut doesn't approve of being swung at and, after dodging Niblet's blows, begins to growl and get closer to Niblet, with a tone that seems to say "What's the big idea, pal?") Niblet: (Tone becomes worried; slowly begins to back away from Nut Nut after dropping the broom) I was just kidding. You can stay as long as you like, Mr. Squirrel. Please don't... (Stumbles onto ball; rolls backward into Strudel's lab, where a crash is heard; cut to Strudel's lab, where the computerized FKD has been smashed) Strudel: (Gasps in horror; tone is angry) Niblet, you... ! (Exclaims in German) Niblet: (Tone is friendly) sorry... unless that was a compliment, in which case... Oh, do go on! (Cut back to the main room; Nut Nut is still grumpy and has one of his brothers sharing the anger) Spotty: (Tone is annoyed) well, what do you expect? That's what you get for messing with my brother. Lucky: (Tone is confused) ''wait- you call this guy your brother? '''Spotty': (Tone is matter-of-fact) of course. Look at him- what else could he be? Gizmo: (Found the toy basket; tone is excited) ''hey, guys- look at this! There's a bunch of dog toys over here! ''(Young Nut Nut begins to play tug-of-war with his siblings; Strudel walks over, curious) Lucky: (Tone is impressed) well, I'll be- a squirrel who thinks he's a dog. Strudel: (Tone is intrigued) ''astounding. '''Niblet': Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore? Strudel: Not for the moment. Remind me to be mad at you later Niblet: You got it, hot-shot! (Runs off-screen) Strudel: (Camera focuses in on Strudel) However, let's not read too deeply into this- it might just be some form of play-acting. Let's observe. Scene V: Nut Nut's Loss 17 Enclosure (As the camera pulls out, the Pound Puppies all have bags under their eyes, having spent the whole night observing Nut Nut, who walks by after scratching his ear with his hind leg) Strudel: (Clearly exhausted) all through the night and into the morning- he's dedicated, I'll give him that! Squirt: So, what's the deal with him? You think he got conked on the head with a coconut and woke up, thinking he was a dog? Strudel: No. There are many more plausible theories; why, I could spend all day narrowing down the possibilities... Lucky: Or, you could just ask them. Strudel: Proving, once again, Lucky, why you are the leader. Excuse me, Spotty, was it? Spotty: Hey, weenie dog- what's up? Strudel: I was rather curious about that, uh, pup. (Points to Mr. Nut Nut) Spotty: Oh, that's Mr. Nut Nut. He fell into our basket when we were babies. Squirt: (Tone is matter-of-fact) ''aha! Just like a coconut. '''Strudel': Oh, knock it off! (Turns to Spotty) Continue. Spotty: Well, our mom thought he looked so cute, that she decided to adopt him that day. We know he's not really a dog, but if he believes it, then it's good enough for us! Category:Episode Transcripts